RELATOS DE NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Conjunto de cuentos cortos. Continúa la segunda historia... hay visitas...
1. Chapter 1 Vuela

"Vuela"

Frío. Lo podía sentir en cada respiración que daba. Hacía apenas una semana que había llegado y el helado invierno le había recibido con la ferocidad de un oso... blanco, fuerte y rugiente. Durante la noche se desencadenó una increíble tormenta. Tan fuerte que pensó que cubriría la casa. El viento había azotado sin tregua las contraventanas... hoy... estaba claro y despejado. El cielo azulado de una forma tan especial que podía observarse el fascinante paisaje del lago y el bosque que se extendía más allá de donde se encontraba.

El silencio... una perfecta tranquilidad. Una suave pero fría brisa azotó su rostro revolviendo sus cabellos. Se estremeció pero no le hizo cambiar de posición, mientras apoyado en el balcón disfrutaba de tan maravillosa vista.

Mucho había cambiado su vida en este último año. Había aprendido, descubierto tanto, llorado, ganado y sacrificado... pero en el desastre que era su vida, finalmente la esperanza parecía brillar con más fuerza.

Todavía tenía muchas cosas que organizar, decidir y dejara atrás... aunque esta vez lo haría despacio, sin presiones y a su modo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios y su rostro pareció iluminarse ante ese pensamiento.

Era verdad que aún dependía legalmente de su abuelo, eso sin duda causaba algún conflicto entre tan fuertes voluntades, aunque no tan _sangrientas_ como antes. Y no es que su relación se hubiese vuelto '_amorosa_' más bien era indiferente y tolerable; prueba de ella era su estancia en "_su casa"_.

Ahora la sonrisa se amplió ante ese pensamiento '_su casa_', una pequeña frase que encerraba tanto significado como satisfacción. Faltaba bastante para dejarla como él quería pero lo lograría, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Una sensación le indicó que no estaba solo.

― "Si sigues con esas costumbres, enfermarás" ― dijo un joven un poco mayor que él, de ojos azules y cabello rojo. Lanzándole un abrigo, que Kai tomó al vuelo. ― "Toqué pero no atendiste" ― continuó el muchacho.

Kai le miró de reojo sin decir una palabra.

― "Es una extraordinaria vista, como tu invitado lo menos que pudiste darme una habitación con esta vista"

― "Hn" ― y una mirada.

― "¿Quieres?" ― le dijo mientras le extendía una taza con una oscura pero humeante bebida. Kai se le quedó viendo ― "Lo trajo Irene... parece bebible"

El otro recibió la bebida y continuó mirando '_su paisaje_'

― "Entonces, ¿Me dirás por qué estoy aquí?"

― "Porque tallas bien la madera"

Decir que el otro casi se ahoga con su bebida caliente es decir poco. Luego de una impresionante exposición de gestos nada elegantes logró calmar su tos y controlar el dolor...

― "¿Bromeas?"

― "No"

Tala parpadeó... – '¿_Para eso me llamó? ¡Para ser obrero!_' – pensó indignado.

Kai se le quedó viendo. Serio, sin expresión alguna... por lo menos en apariencia, pero atento a los sutiles y no tan sutiles cambios que se manifestaban en el rostro de su _invitado_, quien recobró la compostura. Cuando el pelirrojo buscó la mirada rubí, ésta le evadió mirando nuevamente a la lejanía. Iba a protestar formalmente, cuando su "_patrón_" dio la vuelta y se encaminó adentro.

― "¡Oye!"

El ruso-japonés no respondió, abrió la puerta y salió.

Tala perdió valiosos segundos tratando de recuperar su calma ante ese grosero desplante en tanto salía en su busca, maldiciendo a los antepasados de su ex-compañero de blade.

---ooOoo---

Justamente la semana anterior a navidad, Tala había recibido un extenso mensaje de Kai (10 líneas) donde le pedía que fuera a ayudarle en un proyecto. Al principio no le pareció buena idea, pero sus relaciones habían mejorado desde el derrocamiento de BEGA, además, que Bryan había anunciado que estaría de servicio para la semana de navidad; Ian había sido invitado por sus recién aparecidos parientes y Spencer tenía un compromiso con su novia.

Eso último había causado sensación entre los rusos, pensando quien sería la pobre demente que había aceptado a su compañero por "novio", lo intentaron todo, desde sutiles preguntas hasta amenazas y extorsiones, nada, el enorme ruso no soltó prenda. No queriendo quedarse solo decidió hacer lo único que parecía "_interesante_" y avisó a Kai que iría con él.

El viaje no fue precisamente bullicioso... y la mitad del mismo lo hizo solo. Kai entraba y salía del compartimento (viajaron primero en tren) hablando por teléfono. Al principio le puso atención, al notar que era cuestiones de negocios de las empresas de Voltaire Hiwatari, perdió interés. Salvo las veces que parecía que hablaba con el anciano y cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes o cortaba la llamada sumiéndose en un silencio digno de la abadía o salía a discutir fuera... por horas.

Kai le había informado parcamente que iban a visitar una propiedad que había heredado... al notar la sonrisa de Tala, aclaró que era de sus abuelos maternos, no era una propiedad muy grande, Voltaire no estaba interesado en ella por insignificante, además, requería una inversión sin ganancias y por una situación ventajosa el anciano no podía tocarla, y él sería su dueño completamente hasta que cumpliera los 21 años, aún así, quería reformarla.

Si se comparaba con la mansión del anciano... era pequeña, pero para nada insignificante. Enclavada en una región norte de Rusia, quizá muy pobre para el astuto y ambicioso viejo, era un refugio más que interesante para Kai.

Una construcción de por lo menos 100 años, de pesada madera y piedra. Tenían que llegar por un camino... bastante precario; casi hora y media hora a caballo después de la aldea. Dos, casi tres niveles. Quizá no fuera tan elegante, era más bien rústica... sin energía eléctrica o por lo menos no muy buena, salvo por unos generadores que funcionaban medianamente y el agua, cuando no se congelaba, provenía de un pozo propio. Definitivamente no era confortable, pero si enorme si se comparaba con la casa que compartía con el resto de los otros rusos.

Su expresión quizá fue más que suficiente para hacer que Kai sonriera.

---ooOoo---

Un ruido sobre su cabeza le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Irene, una de las chicas que cuidaban de la casa bajaba por la escalera.

― "Si busca al joven Kai, se encuentra en la habitación de arriba. Dijo que le esperara ahí" ― contestó antes que el pelirrojo le preguntara. ― "Mi abuela manda a preguntar si desea algo en especial para desayunar"

Tala negó y subió por donde la chica le había señalado. La joven sonrió alegre. Gracias a su abuela había sido una de las pocas personas que trabajaban en la casa. En esa época era difícil encontrar trabajo y ahí se encontraba a gusto. Quizá su joven patrón (Kai) no era muy comunicativo pero sus abuelos le repetían que era una buena persona.

Tala se encontró en una habitación que nunca había visto... aunque eso no era rato tomando en cuenta que apenas había llegado dos días antes y casi al anochecer.

Era una habitación pequeña, aunque dos ventanales contrapuestos y tenía un pequeño balcón. Al salir notó que la vista era aún más espectacular que en el cuarto que ocupaba Kai. No era tan temprano y quizá se había perdido el amanecer pero notó algo más, por la posición en que se encontraba no dudaba que también podía disfrutar del resplandor del atardecer. Quienquiera que hubiese diseñado ese lugar sabía que hacía... el lago actuaba como espejo y ambos ventanales permitían disfrutar de un increíble espectáculo, eso sin contar que estaban convenientemente reforzados para que su ocupante no pasara frío.

Regresó a la habitación para darse cuenta que había pasado por alto un antiguo pero hermoso escritorio y un banco de carpintería... dos armarios también antiguos pero enormes. Abrió uno, dentro se encontraban todos los instrumentos de tallado, aunque ninguno parecía moderno, además de figuras en madera, caballos, marcos para cuadros, soldados, renos, osos... En el otro... quedó sorprendido al encontrar lienzos en blanco, pinceles de todas clases, algunos parecían usados desde hacía mucho, algunas pinturas y cuadros a medio acabar, o por lo menos eso notó cuando sacó tres. Uno le llamó la atención, un pequeño niño miraba extasiado por el balcón donde minutos antes se asomó, a su lado un hombre mayor se encontraba sentado, con la misma expresión pero mirando al niño... que era Kai.

Así como Kai sintió la presencia de Tala, éste sintió la de él.

― "¿Te quedaste sin dinero para las decoraciones?" ― preguntó el pelirrojo con voz plagada de ironía y burla.

Kai se dirigió a donde estaba Tala. Abrió uno de los cajones y marcó lo que parecía una contraseña, una puerta se abrió y de ahí extrajo una caja de regulares dimensiones. La dejó sobre el escritorio y la abrió por en medio. Un ingenioso sistema hizo que se abriera en su totalidad y apareció la casa en miniatura, como una casa de juguete...

Con una delicadeza impropia y casi reverente, Kai abrió la casa y se vio la casa por dentro, era diferente a como estaba aunque en esencia era la misma. Detalle tras detalle, pequeños muebles, chimeneas, figuras humanas... aunque algunas de las habitaciones no parecían completas, algunas solo tenían el espacio y otras nunca se hicieron.

Tala se acercó... aunque Boris trató de destruir su humanidad, el joven aún era muy humano y algo más que lo un buen tallador de madera... un artista, cuya habilidad quedó opacada con el blade y casi destruida con la Abadía.

Casi con el mismo cuidado que Kai puso al llevarla ahí, Tala lo puso en ver los detalles... en especial en la casa.

― "Es una obra de arte" ― dijo el pelirrojo cuando acabó de mirarla.

Kai la tomó y con el mismo cuidado la cerró y la guardó. Una vez cerrados los armarios, dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo.

― "Este era el estudio de mi madre, como antes lo fue de sus abuelos. Aquí pasó su niñez con mis bisabuelos. Ella decía que la casa se vuelve acogedora cuando hay cosas de personas que sintieron algo al hacer sus obras... no las que salen de máquinas, por muy buenas que éstas sean. Ella les decía rayos de luz que representaban el alma de alguien no de algo. Quien me heredó esta casa dejó dicho que... el alma no puede estar encerrada, debe volar"

― "Yo..."

― "Boris nos quitó esas alas... ya es hora de extenderlas, quizá sean frágiles pero volaran alto. Este es un buen lugar para que empieces"

― "Kai..."

― "Y no, aún tengo dinero para decoraciones..."

Sin más salió dejando en las manos de Tala un tosca figurita... que sacó de su bolsillo. Era un regalo que un niño hizo hacía mucho, una pequeña ave con las alas extendidas, aunque tenía la cola rota. Abajo tenía escrito unas letras en ruso que traducidas podía leerse:

_Vuela__ K_

_T.I._

----ooooOoooo----

Es una serie de tres cuentos o cinco... (no estaba segura), que quería dejarles en el árbol de navidad o nacimiento –según sus creencias- pero no tuve suerte. La computadora donde mis abuelos tronó (de todas maneras era viejita, ni USB tenía) pero servía. Y no pude enviarlas por ningún café Internet. Aunque tarde espero que les guste. El último lo dejaré como regalo de Reyes.

Espero que hayan tenido lindas fiestas familiares o de amistades. Quizá algunos no, otros la gozaron más, pero aún así la vida es hermosa, quizá algo nostálgica, dura y a veces cruel, hay recuerdos bonitos y otros no tanto... pero de lo más negro del carbón hay diamantes y de la simple arena que para unos resulta una basura las más hermosas perlas.

Un abrazo para todos y doble para quien más lo necesita o quiera.


	2. Chapter 2 “Un árbol

**II. **

**"Un árbol... un recuerdo... y un regalo" **

**Parte 1 **

— "¿Podemos tener un árbol de navidad?" — preguntó un niño a un adulto que se encontraba recostado en un sillón.

El adulto se le quedó viendo por unos instantes antes de regresar su mirada a la ventana a unos dos metros de donde se encontraba.

— "¿Papá?"

— "Sabes que no puedo ir este año a buscarlo ¿verdad?"

— "Si" — dijo con desaliento... casi como un sollozo.

El hombre suspiró melancólicamente. Estos últimos dos años la vida para ellos se había vuelto difícil. Su esposa y la madre de ese chiquillo de enormes ojos rojos había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico... apenas se habían recuperado de esa pérdida cuando cayó gravemente enfermo...

— "¿Quizá el otro año?" — preguntó le niño, sacándolo de sus triste pensamientos.

No pudo responderle... un nudo apretaba su garganta. Apenas seis meses antes, su médico le había informado que tenía cuatro meses de vida. El galeno quedó mudo de asombro con su titánica lucha... pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando al igual que la fuerza en su cuerpo. Para aquellos que lo conocieron, verlo en ese estado les hubiera causado una impresión desastrosa.

Únicamente su voluntad parecía estar intacta. Y eso era porque necesitaba arreglar el futuro de su mayor tesoro: su hijo.

Se había aislado voluntariamente. Después de haber consultado con otros médicos, especialistas... pero todos coincidían en una misma sentencia: muerte.

Un repentino dolor le hizo apretar con fuerza los brazos del sillón que ocupaba. Respiró profundamente tratando de disimular su malestar.

— "¿Te duele verdad?" — preguntó el niño mientras se aferraba a sus piernas y las acariciaba en un intento de mitigar el gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido. — "¿Te busco tu medicamento?"

— "No... ya pasó... descuida..." — dijo tratando que su ahora susurrante voz se escuchara lo más normal posible. No podía decirle que ya casi no le hacía efecto y había consumido su dosis... otra vez.

Al notar que su padre estaba mejor, recostó su cabecita en el pecho de su padre, éste como acción refleja la acarició. Los rebeldes cabellos del chico le hicieron sonreír – '_Dos colores_' – pensó.

El liño levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos cuajados con lágrimas que no pudo evitar — "Lo siento papá" — dijo mientras se aferraba nuevamente y escondía su rostro sobre el cuerpo de su padre — "¡Si... yo... hubiera sido bueno... no estarías enfermo!"

— "No es tu culpa" — le susurró tomando el pequeño mentón del chico y elevando su cabecita para verle el rostro.

— "Pero lo es... yo... te odié porque no me dejaste ir con mi mamá... y... cuando... cuando me lo dijiste... desee que tú murieras... quizás si hubiera ido ella no hubiera muerto. ¡¡¡Quisiera que todo fuera como antes!!!"

Esa declaración lo dejó helado... la razón por la cual no lo dejo ir, fue porque ella, como siempre, había dejado sus compras para el último momento, entre otras cosas, iba por el regalo de navidad del pequeño. Aunque eso no se lo podía decir... y ahora comprendía que esa era la razón por la cual había cambiado tanto los últimos cuatro meses.

— "Mírame" — dijo aun sosteniendo el rostro del niño — "Aclaremos las cosas: uno, no es tu culpa que me haya enfermado... estabas enojado y triste, era normal que estallaras. No es bueno desear el mal a nadie, pero si en verdad fuera malo no estarías aquí conmigo. Dos: No fuiste con tu mamá porque ella tenía que hacer algunas cosas que tenía atrasadas y acordamos que me quedaría contigo porque tu madre me pidió que ambos la esperáramos en la casa. Tres: si hubieras ido con ella... también... te hubiera perdido..." — dijo con voz algo estrangulada — "Eres mi tesoro... el único que me queda... lo mejor de ambos, no hubiera soportado la idea de perderte también. Y, Cuatro: Sabes que no es posible que todo sea como antes... aunque yo también lo desearía. Es la realidad, te guste o no. ¿Lo comprendes?"

El niño lo abrazó, murmuró un "te amo papá" lloró algunos minutos, hasta que se tranquilizó. Se levantó con cuidado para no lastimarlo y murmuró — "Lo comprendo... papá"

— "Me alegro. ¿Te sientes más tranquilo?" — lo vio asentir — "Llama a Lev, dile que quiero dormir un rato en mi habitación... y que llame al Dr. Millianseshov, tengo que hablar con él"

— "Si papá"

— "Espera... ¿En verdad quieres el árbol?"

El niño bajó la mirada... desde que tuvo noción, recordaba que todas las navidades tenían un hermoso árbol, iban por él juntos... mientras en casa su mamá los esperaba con chocolate caliente que disfrutaban en su sala. Bueno, las primeras veces no pudo ir con él, cuando fue un poco mayor acompañaba a su padre en el trineo. Aunque, la mayoría de veces regresaba sobre sus hombros, excepto la última navidad que pasaron juntos los tres... regresó caminando junto a él y le dijo con orgullo a su mamá... Es más, el año pasado cuando su mamá... ya no estaba, habían ido. No quería, pero su papá había insistido tanto, diciéndole que era un tributo en memoria de ella, no lo había entendido hasta hoy, cuando vio su sala vacía... en la víspera de navidad.

— "Si... aunque sé que no será lo mismo sin ti"

Se estremeció... entendió que el niño se refería a ir a buscar el árbol, como siempre... pero '_Sin ti_' era un triste recordatorio que quizá... esta sería su última navidad juntos...

— "Tienes razón, no será lo mismo, pero tendré que confiar en que sabrás elegir con Andrev un árbol digno de ponerlo en nuestra sala"

— "Yo... En... ¿Entonces puedo tenerlo?"

— "Habla con Andrev para que vayan antes del almuerzo... no quiero que estés muy tarde allá afuera"

El niño afirmó, abrazó nuevamente a su padre y soltando un grito de alegría y salió corriendo a cumplir los encargos.

Otro dolor... más fuerte que el anterior. Su sonrisa desapareció. Apretó las manos hasta casi hacerse daño. Así lo encontró Lev, temblando de dolor. No podía decirse que lo considerara un amigo, no obstante Lev le había tomado un gran cariño y él confianza.

Tuvo suerte que el doctor llegara casualmente en ese momento. Pasó a ser sus visitas. Le administró una pequeña inyección, que de algún modo logró tranquilizarlo.

— "Señor Hiwatari... temía que esto pasaría" — dijo después de ayudar a Lev a llevarlo a su habitación — ¿Son más frecuentes los dolores?" — al ver que asentía sacó del interior de su maletín un pequeño frasco — "Este es el último medicamento que puedo recetarle, su cuerpo se ha vuelto muy tolerante a la medicación anterior. Sin embargo, tengo que advertirle que le mantendrá somnoliento sino casi dormido"

— "¿Es lo que inyectó?"

— "No, es un equivalente de las pastillas...y para ser sincero no es una dosis que recomiende" — El señor Hiwatari sonrió con tristeza — "El efecto no durará más allá de unas horas... si el dolor es muy fuerte puedo dejarle al Lev que le inyecte y..."

— "No, aún puedo aguantar un poco más. No quiero pasar esta noche así"

— "Lo comprendo Sr. Hiwatari, pero..."

— "¿Puedo aumentar la dosis de las pastillas, si fuera necesario?"

— "No, por lo menos no hoy, ya le inyecté el equivalente a dos dosis... aunque si fuera mucho el dolor y no quiere que se use el nuevo medicamento, sin embargo, permítame advertirle que traería consecuencias desastrosas para su hígado y podría..."

— "¿Morir? Dudo doctor que mi hígado sea prioridad en estos momentos" — dijo con cierto sarcasmo que tomó por sorpresa al médico.

— "Es verdad. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?"

— "¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño?"

— "El medicamento es un poco fuerte. Descanse, despertará como a las seis sino un poco antes"

El enfermo sonrió como dando a entender que lo haría. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

— "¿Cómo está realmente el señor Hiwatari Dr.?" — preguntó Lev, una vez salieron de la habitación.

— "Es increíble que aún viva... sin duda su voluntad es muy fuerte, aunque... está muy fatigado"

— "Tiene por quien vivir" — dijo el empleado mientras señalaba a un jovencito que se aproximaba corriendo a ellos.

— "Hola doctor, ¿Cómo encontró a mi papá?" — preguntó el niño.

El médico se inclinó a la altura del niño, era tan pequeño, había sufrido tanto y... aún le tocaba sufrir más.

— "Tú padre es un hombre fuerte, pequeño" — al decir eso notó que el pequeño lo miraba con suspicacia, era un chico inteligente, no quería mentirle pero tampoco decirle la verdad — "Por ahora descansa, procura no hacer mucho ruido. Dormirá como hasta las seis, sino un poco más. Hoy lo encontré un poco cansado"

— "Últimamente lo está..." — dijo más para sí que para el doctor — "Tengo que irme, tengo que preparar la sala para el árbol, papá me lo ha permitido y quiero que todo esté arreglado para cuando despierte. Gracias doctor" — saludó y salió.

Lev acompañó al médico hasta su vehículo, ahí se despidieron... El Dr. Millianseshov dudó en desearle felices fiestas, le pareció muy hipócrita. Subió al auto y se alejó, mientras conducía por la avenida vio reflejado en su retrovisor la casa que acababa de dejar. No pudo dejar de mirarla por un momento y suspirar con tristeza.

---ooOoo---

Ya estaba oscuro cuando despertó. Las cortinas corridas y un crepitante fuego caldeaba el lugar. Nunca le gustó poner calefacción, aunque estaba instalada. Al girar un poco su cabeza se encontró con dos rubíes que le miraban desde un sillón al lado de su cama.

— "¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?" — preguntó, el chiquillo negó con la cabeza — "Mentiroso" — susurró mientras le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

— "Sabes que no miento... acabo de regresar... bueno quizá solo un poquito. Halinna me dijo que era mejor que cenara en el comedor"

- '¿_Cena_?'- pensó preocupado — "¿Qué hora es?"

— "Faltan ocho minutos para las diez" — contestó el niño mientras le acercaba un carrito con lo que parecía ser su comida.

El hombre giró la cabeza, eran casi las diez... había dormido más de cuenta, se sentía mejor, aunque todavía cansado. — "Gracias, pero no tengo hambre y tú deberías haberte ido a dormir hace una hora"

El niño hizo un puchero, un gesto que le recordó a su esposa.

— "Deberías comer aunque sea un poco... por favor"

Realmente no sentía hambre, pero para no angustiar a su hijo mordisqueó una tostada y comió unas cucharadas de algo que parecía una mezcla de cereales.

— "No tengo sueño... y quería esperar a que despertaras ¿Sabes? Te ves diferente cuando duermes" — dijo con la risa pintada en sus ojos — "No roncas como el abuelo" — le explicó entre risas.

A su vez una sonrisa se dibujó a medias en su rostro, la misma respuesta de su esposa. De alguna forma pequeños detalles se volvían más grandes a medida que el tiempo transcurría... ¡Diablos, como la extrañaba...! parpadeó al notar que sus ojos se humedecieron.

— "¿Terminaron de decorar el árbol?" — preguntó tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

— "Casi" — al notar una mirada de enojo de su padre ante '_su falta de orden_' agregó radiante — "Te guardé el último adorno"

El señor Hiwatari suspiró resignado al notar como los papeles se invertían... antes él dejaba que su hijo pusiera el último adorno, es decir la estrella que coronaba el árbol. Ahora se la dejaba. Lo único que temía era no tener la suficiente fuerza para estar de pie para hacerlo.

— "¿Puedes... podrías?" — preguntó el niño como leyéndole el pensamiento.

— "Por lo menos lo intentaré. Llama a Lev para que me ayude y... saca la silla"

El niño abrió la boca por el asombro... a su padre nunca le gustó usar la silla de ruedas... ¿Tan mal se sentía?

— "Papá..."

— "¿Qué? Tengo que ahorrar toda la energía que pueda, supongo que no querrás que me caiga sobre el árbol y rompa los adornos, ¿Sabes? Hay unos muy caros ahí" — dijo revolviéndole el cabello con la mano — "De lo contrario será tu cu... cuenta y entonces tendré que quitarte dinero de tu mensualidad ¿no?"

El niño se rió de la broma y fue a buscar a Lev. Éste era un señor de edad mediana, pero fuerte como un oso siberiano, decían todos los de la casa y casi con el mismo olor, bromeaban otros.

La misma expresión de asombro se repitió en la cara del robusto campesino. Pero una sonrisa envolvió su rostro... después de casi diez años de servicio en esa casa (sin contar los anteriores familiares del señor Hiwatari) le había tomado el cariño de un padre. Le había conocido cuando era un niño y ahora cuidaba a su hijo como lo cuidó a él cuando era pequeño. Cuando el joven señor le pidió que se hiciera cargo de la casa quedó encantado. La vieja mansión rusa reviviría... aunque solo fuera para estas frías temporadas. Cuando conoció a la Sra. Hiwatari quedó encantado, era tan linda como recordaba que había sido su antigua señora, una dama. Fue de los que se emborracharon cuando les llegó la noticia del nacimiento del nuevo vástago Hiwatari. Al conocer a ese niño de piel pálida y enormes ojos carmesí, supo que había llegado a cambiar todo...

Pero... la felicidad no les duró mucho. Creyó que su amado señor no resistiría la pérdida de su esposa. La noticia de la muerte de la señora llegó a enlutar la casa y hasta la aldea... Ella llegó a ser muy querida. El señor se marchó y creyó que vendería la propiedad. No fue así... regresó para esa navidad, estuvo ausente por dos meses y luego regresó, para estupefacción de todos terminó viviendo en forma permanente. Fue testigo del deterioro de su salud, su mal humor, su preocupación por el pequeño niño y ahora su resignación. El solo pensar que ese niño quedaría con su abuelo (lo había conocido una vez que llegó a inspeccionar la propiedad) le aterraba. Era duro, frío y sin duda ambicioso... temía por el niño pero no se animaba a decírselo a su joven y querido señor.

Ahora era quien le atendía, él único que tenía ese honor y confianza... pero también la tristeza de verle en ese estado. Pero solamente era su cuerpo... su mente, espíritu y fuerza interior seguía tan fuerte como la primera vez que le conoció.

Una de las cosas que su joven señor no aceptaba era usar la silla de ruedas... ésta, (siempre tenía el cuidado de mantenerla limpia y en óptimas condiciones) permanecía olvidada en una de las habitaciones. Si deseaba utilizarla es porque en verdad se sentía mal, pero el rostro del niño contradecía la idea... y luego al ver a su joven señor tan tranquilo, aunque serio le quitó la preocupación.

Su joven señor nunca había sido robusto, pero actualmente pesaba casi la mitad de cuando en verdad llegó a pesar bastante. Lo acomodó con mucho cuidado y le pasó una de las mantas para cubrirle sus piernas. Iba a empujarlo cuando el pequeño "exigió" llevar a su padre. Una sonrisa de él le indicó que lo dejara. Así los tres se dirigieron a su sala. Era una hermosa sala familiar, llena de sillones confortables y en una espaciosa chimenea.

Lev, aún recordaba cuando vivía la señora Hiwatari, el lugar olía a pino y abeto, a flores (aunque nunca sabía como las conseguía) y a hogar... Este año la sala había estado cerrada... hasta que llegó el niño con los ojos radiantes de felicidad indicando que su papá le había dado permiso. Acaparó a Andrev, Liana e Irene y se encerraron. Todos salían sonriendo y regresaban sin contar nada. Ni aún la "abuela Halinna" se enteró que tramaban. Él había intentado entrar pero ese diablillo le había negado la entrada... diciendo que no quería que le contara algo a su papá. Lev le había jurado que no le diría nada, pero el chiquillo fue inflexible.

Ahora lo sabía... se esmeraron. La sala familiar había recuperado una gran parte sino casi su acogedora esencia. El olor a pino y abeto se mezclaban, así como el delicado olor a manzana y canela. Las luces, los adornos, la chimenea caldeando la habitación, quizá lo único que faltaba era el aroma a azahar que tanto distinguía a la señora.

— "Feliz navidad papá" — gritó el pequeño mientras lo abrazaba.

Todos se alejaron discretamente, dejando a los dos últimos Hiwatari solos en su intimidad. Una mirada fugaz de enojo brilló en los ojos del señor Hiwatari. El niño notó el cambio y al verle el rostro supo que su padre ya conocía la verdad.

— "¿Cuándo fuiste por él?" — le preguntó señalando el árbol.

A diferencia de otros años, este era muy pequeño, casi la mitad de lo que normalmente traía, pero lo suficientemente pesado para que un niño lo acarreara con dificultad.

— "En la mañana, antes que despertaras" — susurró el niño, bajando la cabeza.

— "Sabes que no me gusta que salgas solo"

— "Lo sé... y te pido perdón por ello. Por favor, no culpes a nadie. Fue mi idea, nadie me ayudó, salí sin que lo notaran. Andrev casi se muere cuando le dije"

La seriedad de su rostro era ahora notoria... no es que el lugar estuviera plagado por osos o lobos, pero si habían y el solo pensar en ello le atemorizaba.

— "¿Estás enojado?"

— "Si"

El silencio se apoderó de la sala... el fuego se hizo más pequeño, como temeroso del ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar otrora alegre.

— "¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?" — el niño continuó con su mirada baja pero afirmando que lo sabía — "¿Si en la mañana te hubiera dicho que no... hubieras seguido con tu jueguito?"

— "No es un juego padre. Por lo menos no para mí. En verdad lo quería... lo quiero" — rectificó, pero con el rostro en alto, altivo, orgulloso, un Hiwatari — "Pero... si me hubieras dicho que no... te hubiera obedecido y yo mismo lo hubiera cortado y convertido en leña"

Un segundo... que pareció eterno. Un duelo de miradas, orgullos y quizá arrogancia por ambos Hiwatari.

— "Tonto, sabes que la madera verde saca mucho humo... y detesto ese olor. La sala quedó muy bien... pero si vuelves a salir sin permiso y a escondidas... te meteré en un internado... estás advertido"

La mezcla de broma y amenaza lo desconcertó, pero le devolvió la alegría y tranquilidad. Le había costado mucho trabajo encontrar un árbol que pudiera llevar él solo y tuvo más de una dificultad pero... lo encontró, lo cortó y llegó a la casa solo para darse cuenta que Andrev e Irene andaban como locos buscándolo... ni que decir del regaño que se llevó. Pero no se arrepentía, quizá su padre no lo admitiera tan abiertamente pero se miraba más animado, aunque... si se había enojado y su amenaza no era para ser tomada a broma... lo sabía por experiencia.

Una cosa llamó la atención del adulto. La estrella estaba en su lugar en lo más alto del árbol... parpadeó, recordando que su hijo le había dicho que le guardó el último adorno. Iba a hacérselo notar cuando el niño se acercó con una pequeña cajita y en forma muy reverente se la presentó.

Tembloroso la aceptó, supo que era aún antes de abrir la caja...

----ooooOoooo----

Iba a ser más largo pero pensé que era mejor cortarlo aquí. Imagino que la mayoría ya sabe que hay dentro de esa cajita y sospechan quienes son los protagonistas de esta historia. Este relato puede parecerles un poco triste y quizá lo sea. Pero es muy real y la empecé una noche que nos quedamos a oscuras en la casa de mis abuelos. Esa tarde salimos porque mis tíos les habían invitado a su casa.

No tenía ganas de salir, pero como no tenía computadora se me ocurrió que no era mala idea ir con ellos. Y no lo fue. Recordamos a otros tíos y a tíos abuelos y hubo chistes, estuvo muy bonito y en esas salió a relucir cuando murió el abuelo de mi mamá en vísperas de navidad. Fue un relato triste hasta cierto punto; me impactó. Recordé a una de las amigas de mi hermana que hace dos años perdió a su esposo y me comentó mi hermana que cuando llegó a darle su abrazo de navidad, la encontró llorando... le dijo que habían acordado con su esposo que para esa fecha celebrarían la navidad en la playa con sus dos hijos. Cuando regresé la luz se había ido. A cada uno se nos dio un candil y yo me quedé un rato en el comedor, pensando en eso... y de ahí salió la idea... "A la luz de las velas". Ese pensé que sería el título, pero lo cambié.

Pido disculpas si me extendí para dar las razones de esta historia... no es porque me gusten las historias tristes... solamente que me pareció una buena idea, una bonita reflexión... cuando aún tenemos tesoros que llenan o le distraen de la tristeza. Como ver un atardecer, inalcanzable, quizá después oscurezca y no tengamos la dicha de ver el amanecer... pero no por ello ese mismo atardecer deja de ser menos bello. Mi tío dijo "...que mientras unos celebran con risas y alegrías otros lo hacen con llanto y tristeza... por eso son fiesta familiares, si no puedes reír con ellos, puedes darles un hombro para llorar y quizá... en un tiempo no muy lejano, reír con ellos y recordar a los muertos con chistes y alegría, como fantasmas que alegres nos acompañan mientras brindamos por ellos antes de brindar con ellos" Lo siento, no puedo repetirlo textual, pero era algo así.


	3. Chapter 3 un recuerdo

**"Un árbol... un recuerdo... y un regalo" **

**Parte 2 **

La levantó con cuidado y la observó detenidamente. El niño la había cuidado bien. La movió, su sonido era como lo recordaba, claro y puro.

Era un primorosa campanita de plata. Ésta no era antigua ni costosa, pero para ambos era invaluable. Antes de dársela a su hijo la había recibido una navidad... seis años atrás.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios, tan tenue... pero una sonrisa. Recordó que por esa campanita había tenido que recorrer media ciudad de Florencia... ¡Cuatro horas! Cuatro tediosas horas, esperando a que su "_mujercita_" la encontrara. Y, encima, tenía que quedarse afuera del establecimiento "_porque era una sorpresa"_

Esa noche discutieron, enojado salió dando un portazo mientras ella se quedaba llorando... eso si, después de haberle lanzado un florero que apenas pudo esquivar.

Pasaron casi siete meses, y fue durante su primera navidad juntos en su casa que descubrió "_su compra_". Ambos recordaron el incidente. La verdad es que era muy bonita y su sonido tan puro, pero el verdadero regalo fue cuando le anunció que estaba embarazada.

Eso si lo dejó sin palabras. Se le quedó viendo, calculando la fecha de su discusión.

— "Tonto" — le dijo con voz suave mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos. — "Lo confirmé hoy en la mañana, tengo dos meses"

Fue esa noche donde la campanita fue puesta como el último adorno... hasta hoy. Ese era el primer adorno... y era ella quien lo ponía. Nunca fue afecto a las _tradiciones. _Pero ésa formó parte de una: él iba por el árbol, ella ponía el primer adorno y su hijo el último que era la estrella.

Una cálida manita se posó sobre las frías de él, haciéndole regresar al presente. Levantó la vista — "Gracias" — musitó apenas, y dirigiéndose a su hijo — "Vamos hay que ponerla"

El niño acercó la silla de ruedas lo más que pudo... pero no contó con un detalle; los sillones de su sala impedían el paso. Vio a su padre estirarse, se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo de esa forma. No estaba lejos, a unos pasos; sin embargo, quizá eran demasiados para él. Dudó. ¿Debería llamar a Lev para que ayudara a su padre o empujar los sillones? Se apresuró a intentar lo segundo, antes que pudiera hacerlo su padre lo llamó.

— "Ayúdame" — dijo escueto.

A pesar de la delgadez de su padre, el niño se miraba diminuto a su lado, y por un momento temió no representar un buen apoyo, elevó su rostro y vio a su padre asentir confiado. Un sentimiento de orgullo llenó su espíritu. Su padre confiaba en él y no le defraudaría.

El esfuerzo del hombre era evidente. Cerró brevemente los ojos al sentir un leve mareo... justo en ese momento una mano infantil apretó la suya y se recuperó. Así, un paso, luego otro y otro; lentos, dolorosamente lentos. Llegó y con delicadeza colgó la campanita de plata en la rama más cercana.

— "No, al sofá" — murmuró cuando el niño lo dirigía de vuelta a la silla.

Siempre apoyado en el niño y en el brazo de los sillones, logró llegar al cómodo y espacioso sofá. Se sentó y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo, con su rostro dirigido al árbol.

Se sintió desdichado. Esos pocos pasos le habían cansado. No había notado lo débil que se encontraba.

— "¿Papá?" — susurró una vocecita frente a él.

— "¿Si?"

— "¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Falta poco para las doce" — dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la boca para disimular un bostezo.

Su padre le miró por unos segundos... que al pequeño le parecieron eternos. Nunca le dejaba desvelarse tanto... sonrió al verlo afirmar. Había una razón para esa pequeña concesión. En su bolsillo se encontraba un regalo para su hijo... quizá el último. Se lo daría cuando el reloj marcara las doce, sin duda el chico se alegraría.

El pequeño se sentó a su lado, sintiendo como su padre le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo acercaba a él. Sus ojitos se humedecieron, al recordar que en el otro extremo faltaba su madre. Se apretó más a su progenitor y deseó con toda el alma no perderlo a él también.

Poco a poco el pequeño se quedó dormido. Su padre le acomodó lo mejor que pudo, haciendo que su cabecita descansara sobre sus piernas. Acarició sus cabellos mientras miraba brillar la campana a la luz de la chimenea.

---ooOoo---

Dormitaba cuando sintió los pasos de Lev.

— "Lo siento señor, no quise despertarlo ¿Quiere que me lo lleve?" — dijo refiriéndose al niño.

— "No, déjalo. Solo pásame unas mantas" — Lev se así lo hizo — "Puedes irte a tu casa. Ya es tarde y debes estar con tu familia"

— "Pero..."

— "Estaremos bien"

Lev asintió en silencio y dejó en un carrito un termo con dos tazas y una bandeja con algunos alimentos. Atizó el fuego y se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

— "Buenas noches señor"

— "Gracias Lev".

---oooOooo---

Despertó nuevamente. No había nadie, pero sabía que alguien más se encontraba ahí, aunque no lo pudiera ver. Por primera vez en muchos años, tuvo miedo... y no por él sino por su hijo. Su respiración se aceleró... alguien o algo se acercaba.

— "Ha pasado el tiempo chico" — escuchó una voz que susurró a su espalda y con lentitud fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones colocados frente a donde se encontraban los Hiwatari.

Tembló.

— "Veo que me reconoces" — le dirigió una mirada y luego la bajó a la personita que se encontraba recostada sobre sus piernas — "Es hermoso... debes estar orgulloso de él. ¿Sabes? No era a ella a quien pensaba llevarme... si me lo hubiera llevado, ella talvez se hubiera salvado" — al notar que intentaba moverse agregó — "Descuida, no vengo por él. Por lo menos no esta vez".

Un estremecimiento de horror sintió recorrer su cuerpo — "No"

— "Lo lamento, no puedes hacer nada"

— "No"

La figura se encogió de hombros — "No puedes ganarle a la muerte"

— "Es posible... pero no será hoy"

— "No es tu decisión"

— "Lucharé... como siempre lo he hecho"

— "Será en vano"

Vio a su hijo moverse... no despertó — "No me encontrará muerto... no hoy"

— "¿Y después? ¿Porque es año nuevo, su cumpleaños, el tuyo? ¿A qué excusa te aferrarás?"

— "A ninguna... simplemente no hoy, no así"

— "¿Crees que me importa?"

— "A mí sí"

— "Has luchado toda tu vida... es hora que descanses, él tiene que vivir su propia vida. Esto le hará más fuerte... así sufrirá menos"

— "No moriré así, no hoy" — repitió con más firmeza.

La visita levantó vista, le miró de frente. Le hizo ver al Hiwatari adulto un torbellino de imágenes... vio a un anciano intrigante y ambicioso que utilizaba a su propio nieto para sus fines egoístas, sin importarle el gran tesoro que ignoraba y llenaba de odio, furia y frialdad. Vio chico de no más de trece años con una larga y blanca bufanda blanca correr con desesperación entre muros grises, pasando entre celdas donde albergaban niños castigados... vio un letrero en ruso que decía "Abadía Balkov"... vio a un fénix negro apoderarse del alma de ese mismo niño... escuchó sus gemidos al ser castigado... sufrir al ver destruido un fénix rojo... caer de rodillas mientras su vida se escapaba lentamente y esa misma visita le miraba a un lado.

Sacudió la cabeza... ante el horror que vio.

— "Dime ¿Serías capaz de vivir lo que has visto?" — se estremeció — "¿Por él?"

Bajó el rostro... recordando el horror que su visitante le había hecho ver... tragó saliva, miró a su único hijo — "Si"

— "¿Darías tu vida por la de él?"

— "Si"

— "Entonces ríndete... descansa... estará bien... lo prometo"

Una sensación de vacío lo envolvió... alivio... descanso...

— "No"

— "Ríndete a lo inevitable"

— "¡NO!"

— "Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte ¿Te enteras? Tengo que trabajar y no me facilitas las cosas..." — dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y meditaba que hacer.

El visitante realmente meditaba la situación. Ese tipo que tenía enfrente de ella, era lo suficientemente testarudo para no dejarse llevar sin dar pelea y francamente no tenía ganas de llegar a ese extremo. Esa noche había trabajado mucho gracias a algunos imprudentes, borrachos y estúpidos que no solo se habían matado sino llevado a otros. Además, le caía bien. Era un guerrero, valiente, aunque a veces insensato... pero le agradaba.

— "Te propongo algo" — el otro le miró con desconfianza — "Te ofrezco unas... ¿diez horas? A cambio de diez años de lo que viste... Es más puedes dividirlo entre tú y tu hijo, aunque no garantizo que él no sufra en el futuro"

— "No... yo lo sufriré solo... aunque tampoco te garantizo que no luche al final de las diez horas" — dijo con una mueca de reto.

— "Eso imaginé... si te rindes... solo dilo y todo terminará. Y me refiero a **todo**"

El otro negó con la cabeza.

Si la sensación anterior fue de vacío, esto no lo era... por lo menos no al principio. Se sintió atraído sin poderlo evitar... mientras se sentía succionado vio su cuerpo con la cabeza recostada sobre el respaldo del sofá, su cuerpo inerte junto al cuerpo palpitante de su hijo. Cayó en un abismo. Gritos, lamentos, sufrimiento, dolor, miedo, sangre... diez años de la vida de Kai Hiwatari sobre sus hombros... los diez peores años.

---ooOoo---

Estaba en una celda... su entrenamiento había terminado. Tenía frío, dolor y hambre... le dolían las muñecas por haber estado colgado de grilletes y cadenas, mientras abajo serpientes silbaban tratando de alcanzarle.

Ese día había conocido tres niños que le simpatizaron... y los tres habían fallado en un lugar donde no se aceptaba fallar. Al intentar ayudarlos fue castigado con no recibir su cena, además de unos azotes. Era horrible... cerró sus ojos tratando de recuperar su valor... no podía, no debía flaquear... o todo sería en vano. Su hijo... a su hijo no.

El mismo estremecimiento... una visita... la misma, aunque esta vez no sola.

— "¿Te rindes?" — preguntó haciendo que olvidara la otra presencia.

— "No" — dijo en un susurro.

— "Aún te faltan muchos años... y al parecer no será necesario que te lleve... morirás aquí"

— "No me rindo" — dijo desde el suelo porque no tenía fuerza para levantarse.

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de su visitante — "Mis superiores me han mandado con una proposición... debo confesar que es interesante... muy interesante. Tu hijo no sufrirá en el futuro" — el Sr. Hiwatari le dio una mirada de desconfianza — "Tú podrás salir de aquí, vivir algunos años más, disfrutar de la navidad y año nuevo con tu hijo... pero a él me lo llevaré en dos meses"

Como impulsado por un resorte se levantó... — "¡NO! Me niego a aceptar tan infame trato. No me voy a rendir... "

— "Podría devolverte a tu esposa... a cambio de tu hijo"

Lo vio temblar... sabía cuando había amado a esa mujer, cuanto sufrió cuando la perdió... le vio derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Al parecer el Sr. Hiwatari tenía más de un punto débil.

— "¿Qué dices? Imagínate, disfrutar de su presencia" — diciendo eso descubrió a su acompañante.

Era ella... su esposa. La capa negra que la cubría le hacía ver más frágil de cómo la recordaba. Estaba pálida, pero su rostro brillaba con la luz que siempre supo que tenía. Abrió los ojos y al verlo le sonrió dulcemente.

En ese momento... su espíritu flaqueó... la amó tanto. Y ahí frente a él, estaba quien hasta antes de morir fue su luz. Cerró los ojos. Su hijo o su esposa... La vida no fue justa con él... ahora la muerte le hacía lo mismo...

— "No"

— "Perderás a ambos al final"

— "Mi hijo tiene derecho a vivir... tiene derecho a tener una oportunidad de disfrutar de su vida"

— "¿Tú no? Llevas más de la mitad de la vida de Kai Hiwatari, puedes dejar todo y solo darle tres años de este sufrimiento a tu hijo... es poco. Eso, claro después de navidad y año nuevo. Hasta podría devolverte a tu esposa por ese tiempo antes de llevármela de nuevo... Estarían los tres juntos por unos días. Es un buen trato ¿No crees?"

El señor Hiwatari le vio horrorizado.

— "No lo acepto... cumpliré los diez años. Pasaré la navidad con mi hijo... y de ser necesario lucharé por un poco más de tiempo, pero mi hijo no pasará por esto"

— "No volverás a ver a tu esposa... nunca"

Levantó la vista... la escuchó musitar su nombre. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas antes que con su mirada le dijera adiós — "Lo sé"

— "Así sea" — dicho esto ambas visitas se esfumaron.

Y donde estuvieron ellas apareció una tercera... Boris Balkov.

---oooOooo---

Despertó agitado y desorientado... al moverse sintió dolor y una suave calidez en sus piernas. Su hijo. Se llevó la mano a la frente. Estaba sudando, pero estaba vivo.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su agitada respiración. No había duda, se encontraba con su hijo en el mismo sofá... al ver el reloj descubrió que faltaba un poco más de cinco minutos para las doce.

- '_¿Fue un sueño?_' — se preguntó, en eso notó que en su otra mano sostenía una conocida campanita.

Parpadeó confundido.

Recordaba claramente que con ayuda de su hijo la había colgado en la rama... pero al girar al árbol no estaba... tenía un extraño calor en su mano fría que poco a poco se tornaba tibia.

— "No, no fue un sueño" — dijo al notar en sus muñecas la inconfundible marca roja de grilletes — "Diez horas... solamente diez horas" — dijo bajando la mirada al rostro de su hijo, que ignorando todo sonreía entre sueños.

No supo que, pero algo le impulsó a levantarse... una fuerza que pocas veces había sentido. Se levantó... cada paso dolía pero a la vez se hacía más firme, menos vacilante. Sorprendido avanzó hasta dejar nuevamente en el árbol la campanita de plata. Así, despacio regresó a donde se encontraba su hijo, con dificultad se sentó a esperar la llegada de la navidad.

_Talá__n_... la primera campanada... _Talán_... la segunda... y así hasta completar diez... su hijo se despertó a la onceava...

_Tilín_... giró cabeza... la última campanada no fue del reloj antiguo de la sala sino de la pequeña campana...

Pero, dentro de la habitación no había la menor brisa... el árbol permanecía quieto, sin embargo, el sonido fue inconfundible... al igual que una presencia cálida y suave que sintió a su espalda y susurró con voz suave — "Feliz navidad, amor" — como seis años atrás.

— "¿Estás bien?" — preguntó el pequeño al notar la palidez aún más notoria en el rostro de su padre.

— "S-si" — dijo titubeando.

— "¿Cómo te hiciste eso?" — el niñopreguntó con preocupación, al ver las heridas en las muñecas de su padre.

— "No es nada" — dijo mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un blade con la imagen de un fénix rojo. — "Para ti, cuídala mucho"

El niño se quedó sin palabras. Era el regalo que jamás se atrevió a soñar... lo había visto una vez, su padre había invocado a Dranzer hacía tres años. De todas las cosas que le pidió era la única que le había negado tajantemente... ahora... era de él.

La sostuvo en sus manos extasiado, sin poder creerlo... el chip brilló como dando la bienvenida a su nuevo guardián. La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y abrazó a su padre.

— "Gracias papá... yo... yo la cuidaré mucho"

Ambos hombres sintieron el calor que emanaba la criatura de fuego... como los envolvía. De haber estado alguien más, hubiera sido testigo del más increíble espectáculo. Dranzer envolviendo con sus alas de fuego a ambos Hiwatari.

— "Feliz navidad papá"

— "Feliz navidad, Gou"

La campanita volvió a tañer.

**----ooooOoooo----**

**Nota:**

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Ayer regresé y ni modo, habían tantas cosas que hacer, lamentablemente sentarme a escribirla no estaba en primer lugar.

Ya pasó navidad, año nuevo y hasta el día de reyes. Estaba indecisa que hacer, hasta pensé dejarla hasta el otro años... pero me pareció injusto. Y lo peor, es que me falta un capítulo largo o dos medianos. Así que aunque retrasado les llegará. Digamos que su "Tía Lina" como siempre lleva los regalos después (Chiste familiar).

Un abrazo y nuevamente disculpas. Espero tener los otros dos faltantes antes de terminar la semana. Arggg!!! ¡Estoy tan atrasada! En todo!!!


	4. Chapter 4 y un regalo

**"Un árbol... un recuerdo... y un regalo" **

**Parte 3**

Era el doce de enero, la mayoría del lugar se preparaba para la celebración del año nuevo ruso. Ni que decir que por primera vez en muchos meses la familia de los Levnikolesh, celebrarían con gozo la llegada de un mejor año. Todo porque pertenecían a la Iglesia Ortodoxa que aún usaba el calendario Juliano y la fiesta correspondía la noche del doce al trece de enero. Hacía dos años la casa se había cerrado después de la muerte de la señora Hiwatari. Al siguiente año... la herida aún era muy fresca y en esta ocasión, cuando todos temieron una nueva tragedia, existía aunque leve, una esperanza.

Ese era el motivo por el cual el doctor Millianseshov se encontraba en la residencia Hiwatari.

— "Su recuperación me ha sorprendido" — dijo el doctor Millianseshov al terminar de tomarle la presión a Kai y guardar en su maleta una muestra de sangre. — "Para ser sincero creí que..." — se detuvo al recordar la presencia del niño.

— "¿Moriría?" — completó Kai.

— "Yo..."

— "Tengo razones para vivir" — dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo que se había acercado para abrazarlo.

— "Muy buenas... Señor Hiwatari... Si me permite me gustaría hablarle en privado. Hay algo que necesito decirle"

El niño tembló... esas eran las palabras que había escuchado antes de saber que su madre había muerto. Kai sonrió al niño.

— "Gou, ve con Lev a ver como están los preparativos de la noche"

— "Papá..." — una mirada fue suficiente para que obedeciera — "Si, padre"

El niño salió acompañado de Lev. El galeno esperó algunos minutos... paseó nerviosamente por la habitación, ante la mirada atenta de Kai. Respiró profundamente, antes de acercarse al sofá donde descansaba el dueño del lugar.

— "Como dije, su recuperación es sorprendente, de hecho inexplicable... aunque no me gustaría que se hiciera ilusiones al respecto de su estado de salud... podría ser temporal y agravarse después..." — dijo mirando hacía la puerta donde momentos antes salió el niño.

— "Entiendo"

— "Sé que mi comentario pudo molestarlo, pero tengo que ser realista... Sin embargo... Usted siempre ha tenido fama romper cualquier... de ir más allá de cualquier expectativa... yo... no ignoro su trayectoria deportiva, es quizá por eso... su capacidad física... y..." — El médico se detuvo. Bajó la cabeza.

— "¿y?

— "Y... veo que no ha cambiado"

Los ojos de Kai se fijaron en los del médico, éste rompió el contacto, más con vergüenza que por temor.

— "Señor Hiwatari... le hago la más grande promesa de no comentar nada... pero necesito confesarle algo que quizá le haga prescindir de mis servicios..." — nuevamente bajó la cabeza, evitando la mirada roja.

— "Lo sé"

— "¿Eh?"

— "Lo reconocí hace cinco años... sé de donde le conozco y lo que hizo" — el hombre palideció.

— "¿Por qué no me denunció?"

— "Lo investigué antes. Ví como trataba a los habitantes del lugar y el respeto que se ganó. Mandé salir a mi hijo porqué sabía a qué venía hoy, no porque dijera algo de mi salud"

— "¿Aún sabiéndolo... me llamó?"

Kai se encogió de hombros — "Es bueno en su área, me conoce mejor que cualquier otro médico y sabía que no se arriesgaría a ser indiscreto"

El hombre respiró. — "Cuente con ello... No imagina el alivio que me causa... hice muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento... al principio busqué esconderme... luego al darme cuenta de las dificultades médicas del lugar, pensé que era la mejor forma de redimirme. Cuando me mandó a llamar... tuve miedo. Pero al ver que no me reconocía, me tranquilicé. Era la oportunidad de hacer algo por usted... por todo el daño hice... que le hice en la Abadía... pero no pude. Perdóneme... por lo de antes y ahora..."

Kai se encogió de hombros — "Renacimiento" — murmuró.

— "¿Disculpe?"

— "Ha hecho más que otros... ¿Lo veré en dos días?" — al ver que asentía agregó — "Pase a la sala, Gou le tiene un regalo"

El médico saludó y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

--oOo--

Ya afuera, Levian Millianseshov respiró profundamente apoyándose en las pesadas puertas de cedro. Cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que sentía bajar por sus mejillas.

Desde que vio a Kai Hiwatari, hacía cuatro años, no había tenido un momento de respiro. Casi pensó en huir nuevamente. Sin embargo, se había encariñado con el lugar... se había convertido en un '_médico rural_' Quizá la paga no era mucha, dadas las condiciones de los lugareños, pero era compensado con el afecto, el respeto y la gratitud que todos le demostraban.

En una de las visitas divisó al joven Hiwatari... era inconfundible... casi no había cambiado a no ser por haber crecido. Imponente, serio, desafiante. Vio sus ojos rojos fijos en él, como un recordatorio de cuando lo conoció en la Abadía. Tuvo miedo. Él era uno de los médicos encargados de él... después y durante sus '_aplicaciones médicas'_

La voz de la viejecita que atendía lo sacó de sus recuerdos y continuó con la consulta. Fue ella quien le comentó que el joven señor había regresado a la mansión y la había restaurado. Cada vez que preguntaba a los aldeanos, éstos hablaban bien de él, aunque lo tenían por solitario y algo raro. Durante los siguientes días le huyó... pero casualmente siempre lo encontraba. Se tranquilizó cuando Lev lo presentó... Kai pareció no reconocerlo.

El tiempo pasó y desistió de irse. Muchas cosas pasaron durante esos años. Conoció a la señora Hiwatari y al hijo. Fue uno de los que sintieron la muerte de tan querida dama... Fue una total sorpresa cuando lo mandó llamar y le pidió que le atendiera. Era verdad lo que le había dicho. Hizo lo posible por Kai. Agotó todos sus conocimientos, hizo discretas consultas... nada. Fue un golpe muy duro para él al conocer el estado de salud de Kai. Se torturaba mentalmente en las noches pensando que quizá fuera por su culpa... por no haber dicho "No" cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Durante su visita para Nochebuena del 25 de diciembre, estaba devastado. Sintió profundamente el estado de su paciente. Pero Kai estaba tan cansado que no pudo confesar la pena y remordimientos que le embargaban... los guardó para sí.

Para la mañana de navidad, se acercó con timidez a la casa. Temía lo peor. Fue una gran alegría saber que el joven señor, como lo llama Lev, parecía no solo mejor sino más animado. Pasó a examinarlo repetidamente los siguientes días. Quince días pasaron antes que se animara a confesar su culpa y pedir perdón... Un gran peso se quitó de su corazón y su espíritu se alivió.

— "¿Mi papá se encuentra bien?" — escuchó una vocecita cerca de él.

Abrió los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Ahí a su lado estaba un tembloroso niño al lado de un enorme adulto que esperaba la respuesta casi con el mismo anhelo que el pequeño.

— "Si joven Gou... lo está"

— "Pero usted está llorando... así estaba el policía cuando... mi mamá murió"

— "Es por otra cosa, pequeño. Es por..." — '_renacimiento_' esa era la palabra que utilizó Kai... ahora la entendía... había renacido él también, aún sentía tristeza, pero ¿Cómo no creer... si alguien que le había hecho tanto daño le había perdonado, más aún confiado en él? Sonrió — "Porque tu papá me dio un regalo que había esperado por más de quince años"

— "Pero no trae nada" — insistió el pequeño mirando sus manos y el maletín.

— "Hay cosas que no se ven... pero se sienten y tu papá me dio algo muy especial"

El pequeño se quedó pensativo. Muchas cosas habían pasado, desde la navidad. Se encogió de hombros, en conocido un gesto... un familiar gesto.

— "Entiendo. Es como el que me dio mi mamá para navidad" — ambos adultos lo miraron sorprendidos — "Le agradezco su visita y le deseo feliz año nuevo" — Le saludó ceremoniosamente y le entregó una cestita con las tradicionales mandarinas.

— "Dime, ¿Qué te trajo el Abuelo Frío y Nievecita?" — preguntó el médico.

— "Un sueño..." — sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad — "Mi mamá... ella me dijo que tuviera paciencia y hoy tendría mi regalo"

Ambos adultos se miraron, alarmados. El médico disimuladamente le puso la mano en la cabecita y le observó detenidamente. Pero para su alivio no parecía enfermo.

— "¿Y tu papá lo sabe?" — dijo con cuidado.

— "Si. Se lo conté. Me dijo que si eso me dijo mi mamá, debía ser paciente. Disculpe, veré como está mi papá"

Lev, respetuosamente le abrió la puerta para que el niño pasara.

— "Doctor... ¿Él?"

— "No tiene fiebre, dudo que esté enfermo. Sobre lo que dijo... han pasado tantas cosas en esta casa que me gustaría creerlo"

— "¿Qué hay de mi joven señor? ¿Estará bien?"

El médico giró la vista a la puerta — "No lo sé. Cuando me fui el domingo, pensé que sería cuestión de horas... han pasado más de quince días. Su condición es... de cuidado. Así como ha mejorado podría recaer. Pero, por primera vez en muchos años, creo en que todo es posible... o por lo menos me gustaría que así fuera" — sonrió — "Sigue siendo un fénix"

— "¿Disculpe?"

— "Nada, solamente... felices fiestas"

— "Felices fiestas, para usted también doctor".

---ooOoo---

Gou se había acercado a su padre. Kai se miraba pensativo, pero su rostro cambió suavemente al sentir a su hijo. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara cerca de él.

— "¿Qué le diste al doctor? Se miraba muy raro" — Kai le miró — "Lo siento... solo tenía curiosidad"

— "¿Todo está listo?"

— "Si papá. ¿Podré quedarme despierto? Andrev dijo que teníamos mucho que celebrar y había comprado buenos fuegos artificiales"

— "Lo pensaré"

— "Por favor..."

No pudo seguir porque Lev entró apresuradamente. Por primera vez no había tocado al entrar como normalmente lo hacía...

— "¿Qué sucede?" — preguntó Kai al notar la alteración en el rostro de Lev.

— "Visitas señor"

— "Sabes que hacer, échalos"

— "Joven señor... es el señor Ivanov" — Kai se encogió de hombros — "Pero no viene solo"

— "¿Vino con ella?" — dijo con fastidio. Al ver que negó — "Tala sabe las reglas, dile que se deshaga de ellos"

— "Son sus antiguos compañeros de blade, joven señor"

Ahora Kai se extrañó, el comportamiento de Lev no coincidía, si eran los otros (Bryan, Ian o Spencer) sabía que hacer con ellos.

— "Si esos idiotas están bebidos échalos, no quiero problemas"

— "No son ellos..."

— "¡HOLA KAI!" — dijo repentinamente una conocida y en ese momento molesta voz...

---ooOoo---

Desde su voluntaria reclusión en su casa, muchas cosas habían pasado y decidido hacer. La primera, evitó todo contacto con los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de equipo. Se negó a cualquier visita. Y, eso incluyó a los rusos. Y eso que ellos sí conocían su refugio. Una vez llegó Tala con su novia. Kai fue entonces muy explícito y cortante al indicarle que tenía entrada pero solo. Y, no quería ver a nadie.

Tala no lo tomó muy bien, pero comprendió que Kai manejaba su duelo de una forma muy propia, muy a su manera. Aunque sabía cuanto le había afectado, porque más que conocer a la esposa, había sido alguien a quien apreciaba y se la había presentado. Fue su padrino de bodas y era de Gou. No insistió. Además, Kai le dio el manejo de dos empresas más (que Tala consideró una forma de decirle que no regresara) que le absorbían completamente. Eso sin contar algunos problemas personales que atravesaba.

El resto de los rusos... fueron menos comprensivos. Salvo, porque consideraron que saldrían peor parados si iban directamente a reclamarle; no lo buscaron. Desde ese momento se rompieron relaciones. Kai nunca les llamó para explicarles (Tala lo había hecho), mucho menos para disculparse.

Pasado el tiempo... lo intentaron pero Kai nunca les respondió. Nunca estaba o sencillamente no les devolvía las llamadas. Finalmente desistieron. Aunque nunca les faltó fondos económicos o ayuda cuando la necesitaban, eso si por intermedio de Tala, aunque como les aclaró el pelirrojo, la mayoría por órdenes de Kai.

Quizá Tala hubiera hecho lo mismo que los otros, es decir ya no buscarlo o llamarlo; pero estaba ligado empresarialmente con Kai y tenía tanto que agradecerle por las oportunidades que le había dado que aceptó las condiciones que le impuso su amigo. Llamadas de vez en cuando y alguna carta, que cada vez se volvió más esporádica. Finalmente después de recibir una inusual correspondencia decidió saber personalmente saber de su amigo.

Sin decirle nada a los otros inició un conocido recorrido... que años atrás siempre hacía.

Tala se había vuelto un socio muy diestro en el manejo de las empresas Hiwatari (de Kai, se entiende) y manejaba junto a Ian (que era el director) la Abadía, hoy un orfanatorio y escuela de blade, como ellos la hubieran deseado. Eso si, fuera de las manos de Voltaire Hiwatari.

Bryan, había seguido carrera en el ejército. Había escalado rápidamente los rangos militares y actualmente ostentaba el grado de Capitán dentro de la División de Antiterrorismo. Era muy respetado.

Spencer, se encontraba casado y manejaba una próspera empresa de equipo electrónico. Aunque participaba activamente con Tala en otra empresa y en la Abadía.

Respecto a los Bladebreakers, era otra historia. Pese a entenderse mejor, nunca dejó de tener secretos para ellos. Eso siempre les molestó, pero de alguna forma se acostumbraron... o se resignaron –según se vea- Durante los años que mantuvieron contacto, algo esporádicamente, notaron que no obstante la distancia, sabía muchas cosas de ellos, cuando pudo les brindó ayuda tanto económica como moral.

Habían visto sus cambios, sus éxitos empresariales y la aparente aceptada relación con su abuelo. Al principio parecía tranquilo, otras veces no tanto. Nunca les dijo que les pasaba. Lo poco que supieron fue por revistas o cuando hablaban con los rusos. Por una revista se enteraron que tenía un romance con una bella beyluchadora, luego supieron del rompimiento y... desapareció por casi seis meses. Regresó casi al año, increíblemente era más comunicativo y parecía más feliz... luego desapareció por dos años. Hasta hoy que sabían de él.

Como los rusos, cada uno había hecho su vida.

Max, había entrado a la universidad y posteriormente conseguido un empleo en la BBA, era director de un área, como una vez lo fue Judy.

Ray, se casó con "su gata china" como se refería Bryan a Mariah, y tenía una hija. Kai le había ayudado económicamente para abrir un restaurante. Además, mantenía su idea de enseñar beyblade a los chicos.

Kenny, era un gran programador de computadoras y diseñador de blades. Kai fue uno de los que había visto su potencial y gracias a ello logró que Kenny formara parte de su equipo de una importante empresa en Japón. Como una vez lo soñó tenía computadoras tan enormes como quería, eso si, sin olvidarse de Dizzy. Su actual posición se debía, por problemas que había tenido con una pequeña empresa que abrió y perdió. Porque si bien era un genio como diseñador, era un malísimo empresario y los inescrupulosos se aprovechaban de él. Ahora bajo la protección Hiwatari, sabía que estaba respaldado y tenía libertad necesaria para desarrollar sus proyectos.

Daichí... era caso aparte. Regresó a su isla. No anhelaba realmente riquezas, vivía tranquilo y feliz en su isla, administrando la empresa donde una vez trabajó su papá. No se complicaba la vida y se rumoraba que tenía una linda novia.

Tyson... aunque nunca destacó en los estudios si lo hizo en los deportes. Además, del blade su dojo tenía una muy buena reputación, tanto que llegó a entrenar a los que pronto serían deportistas de categoría olímpica. Aunque nunca logró apaciguar a su abuelo, que ya era bisabuelo por ambos nietos.

Hillary, obtuvo premios por su dedicación a la enseñanza. Se graduó de maestra con honores y participa activamente en el mejoramiento de la educación, y aunque le fue destinada una plaza de Directora, siempre prefirió la enseñanza directa. Así que maneja con mano disciplinada, su escuela y su hogar.

Cada uno había hecho su vida, algunos triunfos, fracasos, logros...

Cuando su mundo se rompió, Kai decidió alejarse lo más que pudo de ellos. Habían muchos lugares, pero optó por el que le pareció más aislado, donde menos lo molestaran. Ahí era su refugio, para su dolor, enfermedad, soledad y sufrimiento. Fue por ¿Orgullo? ¿Miedo a la lástima? ¿Decepción? ¿Soledad? ¿Disfrutar con su hijo... lo poco que le quedaba de vida? Todo, alguno o quizá nada... en todo caso ya no importaba.

Porque... ahora se encontraban frente a él.

----ooooOoooo----

**Nota**: Encontré buscando sobre las fiestas rusas que hay dos celebraciones, iguales hasta cierto punto: la ortodoxa y la católica. La primera sigue el calendario Juliano y por eso es el desfase de fechas y la segunda el que actualmente tenemos, es decir el Gregoriano. Es decir que la fiestas de fin de año son del 24 de diciembre al 13 de enero.

Es decir la "la Navidad Católica" por la noche de 24 a 25 de diciembre. Otra fiesta es "la Navidad Ortodoxa" que se celebra el de 6 a 7 de enero.

Ah, también que para nosotros Santa Claus, les corresponde a los rusos es un hombre que viene de Siberia en un trineo con tres caballos blancos llamado Abuelo Frío (Ded Moroz) y su nieta "Nievecita" (Snegurochka).

La celebración del año nuevo es en el gregoriano del 31 de diciembre al 1 de enero. En cambio en el Juliano, la noche del 12 a 13 de enero.

Se acostumbra para año nuevo como un regalo tradicional las mandarinas. Que durante la Unión Soviética era una fruta muy exótica y cara. Era muy codiciada y de fiesta.

***

**Una aclaración personal:**

Siiii, regresé y al parecer falta el último capítulo. Pienso que la perspectiva de las cosas pudo haberse cambiado, de hecho bastante. Aunque no soy partidaria de las historias tristes, ésta no es tan "feliz". Cumple más un propósito de reflexión. Como expliqué en la primera parte, he pasado por cosas incómodas (por llamarlas así) para esas fechas. Y, lamentablemente no es tan raro, es difícil encontrar a alguien que no sepa de alguna o haya vivido una.

La reflexión sigue siendo la misma. **Estamos vivos, **sobrevivimos y luchamos día a día. Vemos las fotos de nuestros seres queridos que no están o casi no están con nosotros, puede entristecernos, dolernos. Pero seguimos vivos, y ese es el regalo que cada uno tiene y que cada uno debe aprovechar de la mejor manera.

En cada fic que hacemos, sea de humor, familiar, de amistad, angustia, etc. cada palabra que plasmamos nos representa, exponemos nuestra alma, pensamientos, sueños, deseos, vivencias, tantas cosas que logran que otros rían, sonrían, lloren o reflexionen.

Este mi pequeño aporte para ustedes.

Un abrazo.


End file.
